Dawn Of The Knights
by Arcatamous
Summary: Arcady gets pull into a dimension full of mysteries with the dark cloud. Entering another world, another dimension, Arcady be befriended a boy. After traveling with this boy for around a week, Arcady found out that this boy was an elf. She also found out that the world she is on collided with another world from the future. After, the two met a group of warrior who call Odd Squad.
1. Chapter 1

_Dawn of the Knights_

**Dawn of the Knights**

_The Mikado Family_

"Where am I?" Vany questioned.

At the glimpse of an eye, she was laying on a wood bed, in a small room. Vany gazes around the room. There was an open window on the left of the bed. She stares outside the window and discover that she was in a hut of some kind in the mountain. She stood up; even though Vany was a little off balance. A young woman, around her 40, came in and saw Vany's unbalance body and helps her to regain her steadiness. She wore an indigo dress with a woven basket on her back.

"Thank you, ma'm," Vany thanked, "Why am I in here?"

"My son and husband found you deep in the Arcana Mountain and brought you back. When they came home with you on my son's back, I saw that you were injured badly; so I heal you. Young lady, you have been sleeping for a whole week." The woman answered.

"What; a whole week, how could that be?" Vany surprised.

"Yes, you have been sleeping for a whole week." The wife continued, "And why were you up in the Arcana Mountains? That mountain is very dangerous. Nobody has been up there since 9 years ago."

"What happen 9 years ago?" Vany wanted to know.

The woman sat down on the bed and began, "9 years ago, there was a"

-"Mom, are you in here?" a young voice interrupted.

A tall 13 years old boy walk in, searching for his mother, was surprised to see Vany awake. He wore a fur hat, a brown skin short-sleeve jacket, a pair of black pants, fury boots, a long sword by his side and a long rope in his hand.

"Oh I am sorry, did I disturb your conversation?" he questioned, "I will leave."

"No, no; it is fine," Vany stopped, "You could talk to her. I will be leaving soon."

They two were very startled.

The woman stood up and ran over to Vany and shocked, "You are leaving; but you are not healed yet."

"I am very sorry that I have disturbed your family." Vany bowed, "But I have to leave and continue my search for someone who I can't reveal."

"Please stay longer," the boy pleaded, "It is alright if you stay longer; you have to be heal permanently."

"I am afraid that I will be bothered for you and your family." Vany returned.

"You won't be," a voice joined, as an older man, came in, "We are the only family that live at the foot of this mountain. We would gladly let traveler stops by and stay for a while."

The man wore everything fur. His hat, shoes, shirt, and pants are fur. In his hand is an axe.

"Then thank you very much for having me as your guess." Vany bowed again.

It was silence for a while.

"Oh, I forgot," the wife started, breaking the silence in the room, "What is your name young lady?"

"_I better use my fake name._" Vany thought. "My name is Arcady," Vany replied, "and may I ask for yours and your family?"

The wife giggled, "My name is Kiara, and this is my husband; Tarku, and my son; Ikaru. My oldest son, Luko, is not here right now. My apologies for Luko's absence; he doesn't like stranger, even though they are girls."

"It is ok, Kiara," Vany responded, "I will meet him sooner or later when he comes home."

The family nodded.

-7PM in the afternoon-

"Ikaru, Tarku, dinner is ready!" Kiara yelled, as the men came in, all clean up.

"Today, Arcady helps me with dinner. She made a lot of foods, so eat up." Kiara explained.

"Wow, it look so… delicious!" the men drooled.

They sat down quickly and started gobbling up the foods on the table.

"Um where is Luko?" Vany wondered, looking around.

"Not here again," Kiara sighed, "I will go look for him. He might be around here."

"Here let me go." Vany insisted, "You have shown, me around here already, so I'll go and test my sense of directions in this place."

"But it is night time," Kiara argued, "You will get hurt."

"Don't worry," Vany assured, "I know defense skills to protect myself, alright. I am leaving right now, bye!"

Vany got a black cape and ran out the door.

"My, my, that girl is active," Kiara smiled.

Vany ran and ran, putting on the cape and hood. She finally entered the woods and slowed down. Under the moonlight, Vany heard the cricket singing. Vany begins to hum. After that she began to sing quietly.

"_Under the stars, not very far from reality; rushing wave from the open sea. I walked along the soft sand that cools me. The ocean breeze carried my dress up to the land of the gods. Someone whispers in my ear about lovely songs I am going to hear. I spin around, to find a prince that kisses me gently. I blush as he asks me to dance. I reach out to him, but something stops me, from being free._" Vany sang quietly.

As Vany sang, she searches for Luko. Suddenly, a pair of hand grabs her and pulls her into the bushes as a giant cloud covers the moon. Vany struggle to break free, but the arms were too strong.

BANG!

Vany fell down with someone on top of her.

"Ow," Vany muttered, rubbing her arms, "Who are you? Why did you do"

But Vany stopped. When she looks into the person's eyes, she was amazed. The person was an 18 years old teenager. His yellow eyes surprised Vany. He wore a cape like her, with black boots, a brown long-sleeve shirt, and a black fur hat. His blue, long hair rustles in the wind, or so she thought.

"Who are _you_?" he asked.

"I-I was," Vany started.

But then the young teenager put his hand over her mouth and shushes her. Then, they heard footsteps coming from outside of the bushes.

"There is no way that _they _could be here. They would be living in the mountain if they want to hide from us, but in the end, they would be caught by _us_, the famous slave hunters." A man voice started.

Another low man voice corrected, "Not 'slave hunters' but 'unnatural slave hunters'."

"He, he, he," the other laughed, "That is correct, Brother. Now come one, let go get us some money."

As the evil laughs of the two men died down, the clouds began to clear and the moon shown again. As the moon shine upon Vany, the boy moves backward with a pink face.

"I am sorry," he mumbled.

Vany sat up, cleaning the dust off her shirt. She then stood up and took off her hood. Her long hair flew in the wind. The pink face boy transform into a red face boy. Vany stared at him with a confused face.

"Why is your face red?" Vany questioned, "Are you sick?"

"No-no I am not," the boy turned, "I 'm just tired."

"Well I hope you return to your home safely." Vany bowed, "and thank you for saving me. If you hadn't shushed me, I would have been caught and be bought in a place somewhere far from here."

She smiled brightly which made the boy blushed more.

"Hey, what is your name?" he suddenly asked.

"My name is Arcady," Vany answered, "and what is yours?"

"My name is… is Kuroko." Kuroko answered, calmly.

"Well then, good bye," Vany waved.

When she was walking only for a few steps, Vany heard a thud. She turns around and found Kuroko on the ground.

"Kuroko!" Vany screamed.

She ran over to him and helps him up. Vany then carried him back to the cabin. As fast as her feet can carry her with Kuroko on her back, Vany dashes home. As she enters the front door, everyone was startle to see who was on her back.

"Luko!" Kiara cried, running to Vany and helping the young boy on her back down. Tarku and Ikaru carried him to a bed in the room.

"_What, he is Luko? Why did he lie to me about his name?_" Vany thought, looking at Luko.

She then discovers a large hole on his back with an arrow in it; all with blood.

"He must have gotten shot by a poison arrow!" Vany mumbled.

"Get a bowl of hot water and a knife for me, hurry!" Tarku exclaimed.

Ikaru and Kiara ran out of the room to get the tools Tarku needed to get the arrow out of his back.

"Tarku please let me take the arrow out of his back." Vany insisted.

"You can't," Tarku objected, "You will also be poisoned."

"I know how to remove such weapon like arrows out of a body." Vany argued, "I also know how to cure poison. I just need to know what the poison is. Please let me do this!"

"But you can't! That means that Luko and your life would be risk! I will not let this happen! I will do it myself." Tarku objected.

"Tarku, think of your family! I am only a traveler. I will put my life on the line if it means that I could save someone; but if you die then who would take care and protect your family? How do you think _I_ survived in that mountain that Kiara said was dangerous anyway? Please!" Arcady yelled.

Tarku thought for a few minutes and then sighed, "Alright, then please help us. Save our son."

Vany nodded. Ikaru and Kiara waited outside of the cabin with Tarku; worried about Luko.

"Luko, I am going to take the arrow out so please hold on, ok?" Vany started.

Luko nodded and laid back. Vany chanted a spell in her head. Suddenly, a box fills with needles appeared slowly. Vany slowly pulls the arrow out of his back. When the arrow was out, she took 5 needles and shoots them at Luko's back in a star shape. Luko cried in pain. Vany quickly took a glance at the arrow's point and found the answer.

She ran outside of the cabin and yelled, "Please go get me Anti Leaf, Fire Rose, and Ice Lily!"

The family splits up to look searches for the three plants.

-While-

Vany stayed in the cabin, stopping the poison spreading through Luko's body.

When the family came back with the plants, Arcady mixes them altogether and made a medicine. She gave it to Luko and after he drank it, he felt a little better; the wound slowly closed up. Arcady bandages him up and left him to rest. She came outside, wiping her sweat on her forehead with her arm.

"Whew, he is fine," She returned, "don't worry about him."

The family let a relief sigh. Tarku puts his hand on Arcady shoulder and smiles.

"Thank you for helping us." Ikaru thanked, "By the way, how did you know those plants were here in the mountains? Moreover, how do you even _know_ the shape and name of the plants?"

"It is a traveler ability to know magical plants' names. Also, when I went searching Luko, I pass those plants on the way." Arcady answered.

The family was shock.

"_Oops,_" Arcady thought, then added, "Anyway, I think you guys need to get out of here. My guess is that the slave hunters are looking for you."

The three gasp in terror. Tarku then took an ax and hold it in front of him, trembling.

"Who are-are you? How di-did you know tha-that we are the one they ar-are searching f-for?" Tarku stuttered.

Arcady holds her hand out waving, corrected, "No no, it is just that no one would live in the mountain like you. And _I _am also a person those hunters called 'unnatural'.

"It is true, Mother, Father," Luko added, walking outside, "When I was shot, and was hiding in the bush, I met her and she helped me hide from the slave hunter. She learned the name of the plants from me."

Kiara walks towards Luko and slap him in the face.

"Are you stupid? You could have been caught by them!" Kiara yelled with pouring tears.

"I am sorry, Mother," apologized Luko.

"Anyhow, you all have to follow me to the Arcana Mountains. There I will send all of you to my home. They will give you a place to stay." Arcady rushed, "There is no time to waste if you don't want to be caught."

The family followed Arcady up the mountain.

On the way to the mountain, Arcady begins to questioned, "Have you ever heard of the last protector?"

"You mean the legendary guardian that protects everyone in the universe? Then yes we know. We are not actually sure if that person is a boy or a girl, but we know he/she is at the age of 12." Tarku returned.

"Well, that is good enough. I use to work in the palace as a servant for the Lat Protector. Give the guards this amulet and they will tell you what to do." Arcady explained, giving Tarku a pure yellow amulet with a ying and yang sign in the middle and a green letter A in the ying and yang symbol.

As soon as they got to the top of the Arcana Mount, a humongous white-pearl gryphon appears in front of them. The family was astonished to see a mythical creature standing in front of them.

"Gred-Gredolina," Arcady stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh child, I have been here ever since my husband came back and took his place as king of Maroninda. Now it is my turn to go on a vacation, so I have been staying here since 9 years ago." Gredolina responded.

Arcady ran to it and hugs it.

"I have missed you," Arcady whispered, "Queen Gredolina, were you the one that rescue me when I entered here?"

"My dear, I missed you too, and yes, I was the one who rescued you; but due to the rule of nature, I couldn't care for you, so I have to leave you in the hands of humans." The gryphon sighed.

"Gredolina, would you do me a favor," Arcady asked, releasing her hand from the gryphon.

Gredolina replied, "Anything my dear child."

"Can you take this family back to Yugithia for me?" Arcady continued.

"I could, but what about you?" Queen Gredolina returned.

Arcady gazes down to her feet and answered, "I-I have to stay here a little longer to find clues about _that_ person, your highness."

"My apologies for reminding you about it, dear; I will personally bring them to Yugithia myself." The queen sighed; then something shocked the gryphon and she whispered loudly, "Then we better hurry, a group of men with magic weapons are coming this way. I have a very negative feeling about those men."

They agreed and got on the white gryphon and went into a cave nearby. Inside the cave, Gredolina roars and a colorful portal opened and she went in. After, the portal closes. Arcady then ran outside and hid in some bushes. The slave hunters then appear. This time, there were more than 20 men there.

"I thought I saw something here a while ago. Oh well, let go gentlemen." One of them, seem to be the leader, scratched his head.

They were leaving when Arcady accidentally sneezes. The leader quickly turns around, noticing the sound.

"_Shoot, what now; I can't move or they will noticed me. What to do, what to do,_" Arcady thought, gritting her teeth.

Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth; right when the leader of the slave hunters group opens the bushes in front of her.

"No one seems to be here. Check the other bushes around here, hurry," he called.

"_What, how could he not see me?_" Arcady thought.

She looks at her hand and saw nothing. Then something pulls her away from the bushes and down the trail, leading down the mountains. Once Arcady has lost sight of the slave hunters and the mountain, she finally stops to rest. She fell to her knees, panting. Arcady gazes up, looking at the thing that saved her. She was surprised to see who was there.

"Luko, what are you doing here? Didn't you left with your family?" surprised Arcady.

"I can't leave a girl like you here all alone. You don't even know where to start looking for that someone you need to look for." Luko replied, "Here I will show you where to begin."

"Well, how do you even know where to start?" she responded.

"Queen Gredolina told me about your mother. And I think I have heard about monsters roaming 14 other places beside this that have the connection to the demons and devils." Luko answered.

Arcady thought for a while. Then she agreed and stood up next to him, with a morning smile.

"Alright then," she begins, "Lead the way Luko."

He smiles at her and grabs her hand, pulling her along the large road leading to the next large kingdom.

"Next stop," he continued, "Zecartium!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own 1/2 Prince. The story will have a twisted in it and the only thing that is mine is the plot and the OC :)**

**Enjoy my story:)**

* * *

Where_ In The World Is THis_

"Are we there yet?" Arcady yawned, slouching next to Luko.

They then stop and Arcady falling to her knees. Luko glare at the map, confuse and turning the map around like a wheel.

"I don't get it? We are going the right direction," he said.

Arcady got up and took the map.

Her eyes widened, "Luko, have anybody told you that...you have no sense of direction?"

"What," he asked, clueless.

"Luko," Arcady told him, showing him the map, "You held it upside down for the whole time."

Luko took the map and examine it closely.

"No, I am holding it the right direction, "he replied, "See, the arrow pointing North is down then it's right."

Suddenly, Arcady burst out laughing like a maniac.

"Luko," she laughed, tears coming out of her eyes, "North have to point up!"

"I-I," Luko stuttered, completely embarrass.

"Come, let's go," Arcady calmed down, taking his hand and pulling towards the road, "There is a giant castle over that hill; we could go there and ask for direction."

"But that castle is under attack, Arcady!" Luko yelled, pointing towards the castle.

Arcady spins her head around and saw smoke coming out of the castle.

BOOM!

An explosion occurs at the fortress with fire shooting in the air and smokes increasing rapidly.

"We have to help them," Arcady exclaimed as she and Luko dashes towards the burning castle.

"_I hope we get there in time,_" Arcady thought.

-Inside the castle-

"Here I come Dictator of Life!"

Strong as the lion, loud as the howling wolf, and clear as a drop of water; the voice exclaimed. As the blinding light shimmers in front of this person face while brave warriors continue to battle with their opponent. Elves, beast warriors, and spell casters fought different type of creatures that were a trouble to them. As the young warrior enter the royal throne room of the on he call Dictator of Life, Arcady and Luko were already inside the castle. Standing before the Dictator of Life was a warrior elf with silver hair and crimson red eyes; ready to slice someone heads off. That elf is Prince.

"Your time is up, Dictator of Life," Prince screamed, pointing his sword at a black hair elf who is sitting on a gold throne.

The Dictator of Life's eyes called out, "_Yes Prince, come and thrust that sword into my heart. Please kill me!_"

-On the side-

Arcady and Luko were hiding behind blood stain curtains, seeing everything that has happen.

"Luko,"Arcady whispered, "Go stop that guy from getting close to this one sitting here."

"Why?" Luko wanted to know.

Arcady answered, "Because that guy would try to kill this guy, and I am a person who do not like killing."

Luko nodded and jumps out, blocking the elf from getting any closer. While Luko was fighting, Arcady chanted spell in which her body begin to be engulf by a bright light. Meanwhile, Luko was fighting Prince when he accidentally trip and was about to get slash in half when a silver sword stop Prince's attack. When Luko and Prince look to see who it was, they saw a boy with long black hair tied up in a ponytail; violet night eyes; wearing a white suit of armor, holding the sword that stop Prince's attack. the armor was very odd to both Luko and Prince. The boy pushes Prince back and help Luko up.

"Move aside or I will have to move you by force," Prince growled, holding his stance.

The boy stayed quiet with Luko behind him. Luko, who was clueless of what is going on and who the boy was, stood in place.

"Answer me!" Prince yelled.

Then, the boy spoke up, "Why do you want to kill him?"

Luko was startle, thinking, "_This voice, it sound so familiar._"

"Why do I want to kill that person sitting on that throne," Prince repeated, "because he will kill everyone here if we don't kill him first!"

"Did you know that the person you call Dictator of Life is not in control of himself," the boy continued, "Do you know why he was still sitting in that throne when you barges in? Do you know why he doesn't have any guards around here to protect him?"

"I," Prince paused.

The boy coldly said, "It is because he wanted you to _kill _him. He know that he was being control by someone else than himself. That is why he didn't have any guards in here and is still sitting on his throne silently, waiting for you to come and thrust his heart. The Dictator of Life uses his last strength and power when he was still in control of his body to order the guards to fight your friends instead of protecting him. That was the true motive of the Dictator of Life. For you to kill him."

Prince was shock. He couldn't believe his ears or eyes. Then, his friends came charging in. When they saw Prince standing there, lifeless, they were confused.

"There is no way," Prince unconvinced, "How could you have known; who are you?"

Then all eyes were on the boy standing in the middle of the room. Even the Dictator of Life was looking at him and was surprise.

"Who am I," the boy repeated, "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Tell me who you are!" Prince yelled; then he turn to a girl with red hair, asking, "Lolidragon, do you know who the two boys are?"

"No, I have never seen that boy in the game before," the girl, Lolidragon, replied, "There is no one in the game that look like him and that guy behind him?"

"Game," the boy and Luko said, "This is a game?"

"_I see,_" the boy thought.

"Diadros," the boy answered, "I am call Diadros. The person that is standing behind me is my partner; he is call Luko."

Luko surprisingly glare at Diadros.

"So Diadros," Lolidragon spoke, "What do you mean by the Dictator of Life being control?"

"If this world is a game, then someone from the outside is controlling the Dictator," Diadros explained, "Someone who know the in and out of this game like the back of their hand. That person could control anyone in this game easily."

"How do you know this?" she questioned.

Diadros sighed, "We are not from this game or from this world."

"What!" they all exclaimed, except the Dictator and Luko.

Diadros then walk towards the Dictator. He then place a hand on his head, closing his eyes, and stood in front of him in silence. After 2 minutes, Diadros opens his eyes and step back from the Dictator of Life. Then, the Dictator of Life himself stood up and smile. the smile was gentle.

"Thank you for setting me free and giving my control over my body again," he bowed, "I owe you my life."

"I would be glad to help anybody that is in trouble," Diadros returned.

Suddenly, a voice rang the castle and most likely rang the whole game world.

"You will never escape this place!" the voice roared, "I had destroy all of your connections from the real world. So say goodbye to the real world and welcome your whole life into the Second Life! Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Then it disappeared. Every one in the game was terrified and frightened about what the voice just said.

* * *

**Hi everyone, I hope you like my story so far. I need inspirations and ideas. Please help out. And I hope you could give me ideas for my other stories, too. :D See you next if I could think of something. **


	3. important notice

**IMPORTANT NOTE FROM ARCATAMOUS!**

**Hey guys, I will stop writing for a while due to school work; but don't worry, I will try to write on my spare time (if I will have any). **** I am sorry to my viewers and followers. Hope you could forgive me.**


	4. Diadros Reveal

_Diadros Reveal  
_

"Looks like we are going to be stuck here for a while," Diadros sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"What do we do now?" Doll worried, "Are we going to be trap here forever?"

"No Doll," Prince replied, "We are going to find a way out here, but first..."

He turn to Diadros and stuttered, "T-thank you and I-I am sorry for yelling at you."

"No problem," Diadros responded, "Now, we have to go Luko."

Diadros walk pass Luko, pulling Luko with him.

"Wait!" Wolf-deges stopped, "Why don't you come with us?"

Diadros smiled, "My partner and I don't want to be of a bother."

He turn back to Luko and stare at him continuously.

Luko flinch a little when Diadros asked, "Luko, you are an elf?"

"Yes," he returned, "I have been an elf all my life."

There was silence in the palace for quite a while.

Then Diadros shrugs and pull him along, but Luko wanted to know, "W-wait, but who are you?"

"_I will __tell you when we get far from here!_" Diadros telepathically screamed, still looking forward.

"What," Luko surprised.

As Diadros pull Luko out of the palace and far, far, _far _way from there.

After, they both stop and rest when Luko repeated his question, "Who are you?"

"I thought you would recognize me," Diadros said turning around, facing Luko.

Diadros then chanted something when he saw Luko confuse face. After the chant, a bright light shine upon Diadros. Luko covers his eyes to block the shimmering light. after the light died down, Luko stare straight at the person in front of him. He was amaze and surprise.

"So you are...Diadros," he mumbled.

"As I thought you would be surprise," the same young voice responded.

Luko repeated, smiling this time, "So you were Diadros. I never thought that you would be him, Arcady."

* * *

**Hey guy, I am finally FREE! **


	5. 12 Arcady

_1/2 Arcady_

"I can't believe that you are Diadros," Luko said, "Did you really need to dress like that? Especially acting as a boy?"

"Personal reason," Arcady answered, "Come on; lets go find some place to stay at."

They search around to only find out that they have to stay in a clear area in the forest where there was a lake nearby. Luko started a fire while Arcady pull up some foods.

"Tomorrow," Arcady stated, "I will go into town to get supplies."

"But how are you going to go when you are trying to hide your identity and appearance," Luko questioned.

Arcady pondered, "Good point; what now? I can't think of anything to appear in."

"Try this," Luko smiled, standing up and facing Arcady.

He then chanted:

_sawt siht mrof_

_mrofsnart siht lrig_

_otni a gnuoy, gnorts roirraw_

After Luko chanted a spell of some kind, Arcady begins to shine. After a few seconds, in front of Luko was an 18 years old female elf with long pitch black hair, violet eyes, and peachy skin. The girl, Arcady, wore a black mask up to the bridge of her nose, a no sleeve black leather shirt, a black skirt with short tights, a hard, yet light golden armor with phoenix design on it. A pair of dragon garments rest on Arcady's arms, a long katana rest on the back waist of Arcady, a pair of fingerless indigo gloves were on Arcay's hands. Her hair was tied close to the end of her hair into a scorpion-like tip.

"Whe-where in the girl did you find something like this," Arcady asked, amazed.

Luko replied, "That is what my older sister looks like."

"You have an older sister?" Arcady questioned, skeptically.

He nodded, "Yeah; come on, let's get some sleep. I think tomorrow will be a long day."

Arcady lie down and sighed, "Well, when is it not a long day in this world?"

Luko chuckled as he puts his arms behind his head, "Arcady, why do you need to disguise yourself."

"Soon, Luko," Arcady responded, "You will know soon. Good night."

"Good night," Luko returned, looking to his side to find Arcady already asleep.

The windy night made Luko scoot closer to Arcady and kept her warm.

Luko whispered in her ears and kiss her on the forehead, "Good night, my Princess Arcatamous, or should I say...The Last Protector."


End file.
